


Paris Is Not The City Of Love

by ladymarauder85



Series: Bitter Sweet [2]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of other relationships, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarauder85/pseuds/ladymarauder85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is fuming and Darren's an idiot.</p><p>The aftermath of the Paris Twitter Riot, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Is Not The City Of Love

“I’m so, so sorry! I was scrolling through Twitter and accidently liked the tweet. I didn’t even notice until Ricky blew up at me. I’m honestly shocked my balls are still attached-“

“Do you realise,” Chris interrupted, one part seething and the other part embarrassingly upset. “That I am trying my best to distance myself from all _this_? I don’t know how many times we have to go through it, Darren. Stop being a dick and listen to Ricky, that’s what you pay him for isn’t it?”

“You’ve changed your tune,” Darren scoffed, not giving a shit that several of their former cast mates could hear everything they were saying. “There was a time when you were dead against everything Ricky said.”

“Yeah, well things are different now, aren’t they?”

Darren threw him a dirty look.

“ _Don’t listen to him, babe. How about you just grow a pair and do what feels right? Why are you pretending to be someone you’re not_?” He said in an unnerving imitation of Chris.

The younger man’s face reddened and even though it was dark, Darren could tell he’d hit a nerve.

“But yeah, like you said, everything is different now," he added. 

The two men stared at each other. Several emotions flooded through Darren’s veins: hurt, regret, guilt, but he settled on fuming, which was far easier to deal with.

There was a time when he would have done anything for Chris, which was one of the many things that added to their eventual distance, that, and Chris had a very persuasive right hook that Darren wasn’t keen on being at the end of again. He was sorry, he didn’t mean for things to end up in this complicated mess and he certainly didn’t want to hurt Chris, but he had anyway. Not that Chris would ever admit Darren had hurt him.

Darren suddenly felt exhausted. He dragged his hands down his face and let out a frustrated growl from between his fingers.

“This is so fucked up.”

“I know,” Chris replied after a moment, voice slightly calmer. “But this shit is hurting people we both love and I can’t –“

“Love?”

“Yes, Darren. _Love_. So it needs to stop.”

Darren felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach. Of course he knew how Chris felt, but it was worse actually hearing it and despite his own current awkward relationship situation, the asshole in him still wanted Chris to not be in one.

He took a ragged breath, but Chris didn’t make any move to comfort him.

It had taken Darren a long time to get to the place where he could be around Chris without feeling wrecked. He’d worked hard to try and get back some form of friendship between them and they’d ended Glee on really good terms. Buddies again. They’d even spent a good couple of hours enthusiastically chatting at the wrap party, both gushing about future projects and what they were up to in the next few months.

He went home that night completely smashed and the brick that had taken up residence in his gut for the last six months had gone.

“Right.”

Chris sighed and sank down on the floor, back against the wall of the bar, not caring that he was probably ruining his jeans. If it was anyone else, they probably would have missed the flash of regret in Chris’s eyes, before his wall came up again. But Darren wasn’t just anyone.

“What do you want from me here, Darren?”

Darren shut his eyes tightly.

If this conversation had happened a year ago, Darren would have immediately replied with “everything” which was maybe why Chris hadn’t asked him back then. But he wasn’t much better. Darren hadn’t asked him either.

“I – I don’t know,” he admitted, looking down at Chris. “I just...” he paused, biting down on his lip. “I just really fucking miss you.”

Chris met his eyes and visibly swallowed hard at the admission. It wasn’t just a casual comment that Darren might say five times a day to his thousands of friends, it was the truth and no matter what had happened between them, it dissolved _some_ of the anger.

“You are a giant pain in the ass, do you know that?” Chris said eventually, sounding as exhausted as Darren felt. “We’ve been through the social media rules and number one is log out as soon as a drink is put in your hand and the second is to stop letting your management tweet on your behalf. It’s obvious and unnecessary.”

“I – yeah.”

“And, I miss you too. Sometimes,” he added.

Darren shoved his hands in his pockets for something to do. Once, after a drunken hook up that probably shouldn’t have happened, Darren had spent the next week yelling at everyone who thought it was their business who he was sleeping with. Of course everyone knew. They weren’t good at hiding their feelings and Darren felt like he spent half his time with his middle finger raised and the other half with a manic grin on his face.

Darren held out his hand and after a couple of seconds Chris took it and let Darren haul him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Chris and squeezed.

“I’m really sorry.”

It was the best they could do in a crowed Parisian bar on a Thursday night. Kevin, Mark, Becca and some of their friends were crowding the pair to hide them from any annoying camera phones. Chris was risking a lot by being there and the pair of them would probably be shot if they were caught hugging each other in a bar two days after the Twitter fiasco.

“I better go. You take care, alright? Tell Jenna I’ll call her tomorrow and for fuck sake, stay away from Twitter,” Chris said into Darren’s neck.

Darren chuckled. “I’ll try. Have fun in England and give your mom a hug from me.”

“You’re impossible,” Chris said, attempting to pull away, but Darren pulled him back and buried his head into Chris’s neck.

“I’m gonna call you next week when you’re back and we can talk about it all properly.”

“Darren, no-“

“Yes. You said you missed me too. We’re dealing with this shit before things go bad again.”

Chris huffed out a breath, but relaxed a little. “I really do need to go, Darren.”

Darren knew who was probably waiting in the car at the back door of the bar so he released Chris and stepped back.

He watches Chris slip away and let’s Kevin put a drink in his hand.

“Everything good?”

Darren shakes his head. “I’m such a dick.”

“Yup, but at least no one got punched this time, right? I call that progress.” Darren forced a laugh out at that. He downed his scotch and pulled out his phone, tapping out a quick text.

To Chris: “I never got to show you the picture of me as Hedwig...”

He only had to wait a couple of minutes before getting a reply.

To Darren: “You might not have, but Becca sent a group text blast last week. I wonder if you’ll ever get a job where you don’t have to wax everywhere for the role.”

To Chris: “You fucker! I’ll talk to you next week. Say hi to everyone from me.”

They’d had much worse fights and had both screwed up 100 times worse than this, but Chris missed him and that was the best thing he’d heard all week.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set a few weeks before Chez DC Makes The Best Pizzas...I seem to be working backwards.
> 
> The massive fight I had in mind for this just didn't work, so I shoved them in a bar and let them gripe at each other instead. Silly boys.


End file.
